Electric light sources exist in a variety of form factors from residential or commercial light fixtures to hand-held flashlights. Conventional incandescent light bulbs have given way to more efficient fluorescent light bulbs and compact florescent light (CFL) bulbs to provide substantially similar light while consuming less power. While a florescent light is more efficient than an equivalently bright incandescent light, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are more efficient still at producing an equivalent light.
LEDs were initially relatively expensive as compared to incandescent or florescent lights, and were not suitable for many applications. Additionally, low intensity and limited color options for LEDs limited their usefulness. Recent developments in the field of LEDs have caused LED light sources to become ubiquitous replacements or supplements to conventional light sources. Further, LEDs may be packaged in considerably smaller form factors than equivalently bright incandescent lights or florescent lights. However, LEDs may be susceptible to overheating, leading to premature failure.